


Distracting the Commander

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has to distract Erwin Smith quickly but the task goes a whole other direction (aka they fuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting the Commander

**Author's Note:**

> This wAS RUSHED SINCE I WANTED MORE ERWIN/ARMIN BEFORE I SLEPT. I APPRECIATE ALL KUDOS/COMMENTS/BOOKMARKS!! It's what I do this for :)

Armin rushed down the hall toward Erwin’s office; he knew the route so well that with a full mind he perfectly navigated his way. His current task was to distract the commander because Eren fucked up—bad, and his friends were also roped into the fucking of up so they begged Armin (who is in good graces with people with power) to distract to commander while they cleaned up their mess. Erwin was going to come and check on equipment that was supposed to be properly cleaned and checked amongst a lot of forgotten jobs.

Armin inhaled slowly while knocking on a door.

_“Come in.”_

Armin opened the door slipping inside shutting the door gently behind him, “sir,” Armin saluted.

“Arlert,” Erwin stood striding over to the petite blond, “I was just about to come do the checkup.”

Armin gave it a lot of thought on the way but every possible excuse would go unbelieved by Erwin, at this point he had to wing it, “ah, um, s-sir I need to discuss something with you.”

“Can that wait for a later time? I have a schedule I need to stick to, if not then—“

“I like you, sir!” Armin blurted with red cheeks, _this is embarrassing._

“Excuse me?” Erwin raised his eyebrows.

“I-I’ve liked you for a while, sir…” Armin lowered his head, he was always able to hold eye contact but in this moment he needed everything to be believable, also he was just getting really shy.

“Arlert, you are 15 and I am 32,” Erwin was being surprisingly calm about this, “do you see how difficult that is?”

Armin lifted his gaze meeting Erwin’s eyes, “are you saying… that if I were older you would possibly like me back?”

Erwin’s eyes darted away for a moment, “ _Armin_.”

The young boy felt a jolt inside of him, suddenly he shot forward, his nimble hands moving to the back of Erwin’s head as he pulled the commander down into a needy kiss.

Erwin groaned in disbelief stepping forward placing a hand on the door behind Armin for balance in the surprise attack, Erwin opened his mouth to talk just about to pull away but Armin’s small tongue darted into the olders’ mouth pressing against a coffee tasting tongue.

Armin pressed his lips against Erwin’s mouth harder while his hands moved over the large area of Erwin’s chest, one of his hands abruptly went down to Erwin’s crotch feeling the outline of his half hard cock that obviously hasn’t had any action in a while since it was getting so excited. Well, Armin was already hard too so he couldn’t speak.

Armin broke the kiss huffing in breaths, “oh _god_ ,” he pulled his hands away, “c-commander, I-I’m sorry, I don’t know..” Armin was shocked seeing icy eyes staring boldly at him, he couldn’t read them, and suddenly he was the one being kissed. Armin kissed back with his hands clutching onto a well-worn white dress shirt.

Erwin lifted the lithe boy up wrapping toned legs around his broad waist while he carried him toward his desk. During the trip Armin broke the kiss just to hide his face in Erwin’s neck where he peppered with kisses.

Armin made a soft noise when he was set down on his feet.

“ _Straps_ ,” Erwin said almost as a demand, he kissed the boy briefly before beginning to take off his own binds.

Armin hurriedly took off his jacket, straps, belt—anything that got in the way. When Armin was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt Erwin grabbed Armin lifting him up onto the desk with a laid out map, “hey—“

Erwin kissed Armin again as his large hands tore Armin’s dress shirt open, buttons falling to the floor, Armin squealed wrapping his arms around the commanders’ neck.

Erwin kissed down the newly exposed pale skin.

“H-holy shit,” he bit his lip as he got an eyeful of his commander pressing kisses on untouched skin until he got to Armin’s pants where his cock was straining painfully.

Erwin skillfully undid the pants yanking them off slender but toned legs; heavy boots fell to the floor along with pants and briefs.

Armin was relieved when his cock was finally free but he got embarrassed again, just about to curl up on himself Erwin went in licking up the underside of Armin’s fully hard cock, “grab a jar in the top drawer on my left.”

Armin sighed at the hot stripe licked on his cock; he swallowed and twisted a bit while opening a drawer digging around aimlessly.

Erwin watched the beauty of Armin’s flexible body.

Hastily Armin handed a small jar of oil to the commander; Armin leaned back on his elbows as Erwin opened the jar spilling some over two fingers.

Armin jolted when Erwin’s oil slicked finger pressed gently over his asshole, “relax,” Erwin spoke before he began pushing in a thick finger. Armin groaned softly now lying down on the desk completely, he sometimes fingered himself since one time Marco mentioned how good it feels.

Armin wanted to lie back and enjoy this but he knew his body well, “d-deeper, Erwin.”

Erwin silently followed the order sliding his finger deeper.

“Press down.”

Erwin pressed the finger down, it wasn’t exactly on Armin’s prostate but it was close enough to make Armin’s cock twitch with some pre come showing up, Armin’s hips quivered at the feeling.

“More, please.”

Erwin pulled his finger out adding some more oil as he slipped in two fingers stretching the small boy open; between stretching he’d teasingly press near his prostate which made Armin cover his face while he held back whimpers of pleasure, he almost couldn’t believe he was naked and being serviced on Erwin’s desk.

Armin moaned out with a thrust of his hips when Erwin brushed over his prostate for a countless time making his cock ache, “f-fuck! Erwin—Erwin, commander please! I need you to fuck me!”

“Are you sure? I’m not nearly done prepping you.”

“Commander, fuck me now please! I’m begging you!“

Erwin groaned at the quavering voice, quickly undid his pants moaning a sigh when his cock sprung free him his too tight pants, he stood up stepping closer pressing the tip of his cock against Armin’s convulsing asshole gently pressing in.

Armin tilted his head back with an open mouth openly moaning at the feeling of his ass being stretched and filled by a thick cock, the burn felt so good Armin thought he was about to come immediately.

Erwin focused on Armin’s body that was spread open on his desk showing visible signs of pleasure, Erwin thrust inside the boy quickly making Armin cut off his own yelp.

“F-fuck—“ Armin looked up at Erwin.

Erwin captured Armin’s lips as he snapped his hips repeatedly into the tight heat of his valued cadet, Armin moaned into the kiss as his hands rested over Erwin’s shoulders holding onto his dress shirt jolting wholly with every harsh thrust of Erwin’s hips. They both moaned with excitement fully devoting themselves to this pleasure.

Erwin pressed a hand down on the desk as his free arm cradled Armin’s lithe body.

Armin tightened around the throbbing cock when Erwin finally directly pressed against Armin’s well abused prostate. Armin mewled loudly into Erwin’s mouth while his nails dug into Erwin’s shoulders.

Erwin pulled the boy tighter even when he came onto both of their stomachs, his own hips stuttering from how tight Armin got around him. Erwin pushed inside as deep as he could and came inside Armin’s greedy insides.

They both pulled away from the kiss panting. Armin laid back down on the desk, his golden hair clinging to his sweaty face as he smiled up at his disheveled commander.

Erwin couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, “Armin…” he reached up caressing Armin’s pink cheek.

Just then the door to Erwin’s office was slammed open making both males tense.

Levi strode in as loud as ever, “you’ll never guess what the brats did th—ah chRIST!”

Erwin’s bare ass between Armin’s legs will certainly not leave Levi’s mind. Not anytime soon at least.

**Author's Note:**

> please remember I didn't edit this, i didn't even read it over, any mistakes you see I will have edited tomorrow! Maybe even extra scenes


End file.
